Electronic controllers are generally known. Many transmission controllers, engine controllers, and the like have some type of metal base plate, upon which electronic components are mounted. The base plate is then connected to a housing such that the electronic components are located in the cavity of the housing. The base plate is typically some type of die casting, and provides the functions of heat dissipation, serves as an electrical conductor and mounting surface for the electronic components, and is also used in combination with a gasket to provide a seal between the base plate and the housing. Several fasteners, such as screws, are used to connect the housing to the base plate.
Many of these controllers suffer issues with leaks due to the failure of the gasket. Accordingly, there exists a need for an electronic controller having a base plate and a housing which are configured in such a manner so as to reduce or eliminate leaking due to gasket failure.